


Если бы у тебя была девушка

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку с анонимных Спокон-однострочников: "Ивайзуми нервничает перед сдачей экзаменов, Ойкава находит способ переключить его внимание"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если бы у тебя была девушка

— Ива-чан, не мельтеши.

Шаги на миг замерли, потом Ивайзуми прислонился спиной к стене и постучался затылком.

— Ты вообще понимаешь, что будет, если я не сдам этот тест?

— Ничего не будет, ты его сдашь, — Тоору осторожно уселся на шаткий стул, проверяя его на прочность, готовый в любой момент вскочить. Комната, в которую они завернули с Ивайзуми перед тестом, раньше принадлежала шахматному клубу. Пару месяцев назад клуб расформировали, а комнату так никому не передали, забивая ее всяким барахлом вроде сломанных стульев, покосившихся парт и коробок со старыми конвертами. — Там всего-то нужно набрать тридцать пять баллов, с этим справится любой идиот, даже ты.

— Если не сдаю — не попадаю на матч, — глухо ответил Ивайзуми и устало прикрыл глаза.

И это было совсем хреново. Но Тоору исчерпал все способы встряхнуть его, даже последняя реплика осталась без внимания, хотя в любое другое время Тоору бы получил по шее. Он вздохнул.

— Вот была бы у тебя девушка, Ива-чан, она бы тебе успокоила. Поцеловала бы в щечку, обняла, ты бы распустил руки и сразу же забыл бы про тест, а?

Ивайзуми смотрел на него в упор, светло-серая радужка потемнела, под глазами лежали круги.

— Но у меня нет девушки, — тихо сказал Ивайзуми, — поэтому не мог бы ты пойти нахрен и оставить меня в покое? Достал.

Он сполз по стене и остался сидеть на корточках.

— Ива-чан… — Тоору все только сделал хуже. И Ивайзуми точно завалит тест, который в любое другое время бы сдал. — Ну, хочешь, я побуду вместо девушки? А что, у тебя все равно никого не было, ты не поймешь, в чем разница.

Тоору опустился рядом на корточки и тут же получил чувствительный тычок в плечо.

— Отстань, идиот.

— Тебе что-то нужно делать с запасом ругательств, у «идиота» есть куча синонимов…

— Ага, и один из них — «Ойкава».

— Нет, правда, — Тоору взлохматил жесткие волосы Ивайзуми, игнорируя его сопротивление. Они какое-то время вяло боролись. — Поцелуй — он и есть поцелуй, отличная идея, тебе точно станет легче!

— Мне уже легче, отвали, придурок!

Тоору точно не собирался делать того, что сделал. Это была случайность, он мог поклясться на своем первом волейбольном мяче. Он наклонился, чтобы всего лишь чмокнуть Ивайзуми в щеку, но тот мотнул головой, отстраняясь, Тоору потерял равновесие, навалился на Ивайзуми, упираясь руками ему в плечи, а губы накрыли мягкий полуоткрытый рот, смыкаясь в поцелуе.

Они замерли.

— Ойкава, — испуганно шепнул Ивайзуми, — ты спятил?

Тоору хотел ответить, что вообще-то ничего такого не планировал, но язык только скользнул по кромке зубов; Ивайзуми судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь отстраниться, поцелуй стал глубже и жестче.

Перед Тоору стояли глаза Ивайзуми, огромные, полные изумления, и можно было поклясться, что Тоору выглядит точно так же.

Он сглотнул, губы вдруг пересохли, когда Ивайзуми приоткрыл рот. Они целовались осторожно, глядя друг другу в глаза, переплетаясь языками и толкаясь все глубже. Тоору придвинулся ближе, упираясь ладонями в стену по обе стороны от головы Ивайзуми. Горячие руки скользнули по спине, обнимая и прижимая теснее, к горлу подступил жар, окатил затылок горячей волной. Губы Ивайзуми стали жесткими и требовательными, и Тоору потерял контроль над ситуацией, он подчинился этому напору, дрожа всем телом.

Они отпрянули друг от друга, когда закончился воздух. Ивайзуми дрожащей рукой вытер рот, и Тоору повторил за ним. Горячую тишину разорвал низкий и глубокий перезвон — начиналось занятие.

— Опоздаем.

— Бежим!

Они подхватили сумки и бросились прочь, едва успев заскочить в кабинет перед носом у учителя.

 

Сидя за тестом, Тоору искоса поглядывал на сосредоточенно кусающего нижнюю губу Ивайзуми — тот отмечал ответы и совершенно явно забыл, как дергался перед экзаменом. Но, ловя быстрые ответные взгляды, Тоору понимал, что теперь у него другой повод для волнения. Вообще-то, у них двоих — новый повод для волнения.

Например, возбудился ли Ивайзуми. Или заметил ли возбуждение Тоору. И если да, то что с этим делать.

Тоору наугад отметил последний ответ в тесте, схватил сумку и, кинув листок учителю на стол, быстрым шагом пошел прочь. За дверью он вытащил телефон и набрал:

«Ива-чан, если бы у тебя была девушка, она бы тебе поздравила с успешной сдачей экзамена».

Нажал на «отправить» и прикрыл глаза, дожидаясь ответа.

«Идиот, результаты будут только завтра».

«Что это за фигня была?»

«Ненавижу, когда ты не говоришь прямо».

«Ладно, у меня нет девушки. Собираешься побыть вместо нее?»

Тоору перебрал ворох сообщений и ответил на последнее:

«Ага», пририсовав рожицу с высунутым языком.

Вместо очередного ответа открылась дверь, и вышел Ивайзуми. Хмуро посмотрел и мотнул головой — идем.

Они шагали бок о бок, и Тоору думал, что почему-то ужасно волнуется. А еще он думал, что разница между Ивайзуми и девушками все-таки есть. Целоваться с Ивайзуми оказалось намного приятнее. Вообще-то, после сегодняшнего, Тоору предпочел бы целоваться только с ним.


End file.
